tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pontiac Torrent
LNJ V6 3.6 L (217 CID) LY7 V6 |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |assembly = Ingersoll, Ontario, Canada |transmission = Aisin AF33 5-speed automatic |fuel_capacity = }} The Pontiac Torrent is a sport utility vehicle (SUV) that was offered by the Pontiac division of General Motors, being the successor of the discontinued Pontiac Aztek. It was manufactured at CAMI Automotive in Ingersoll, Ontario, Canada, and it replaced the U-body Aztek as the company's crossover SUV for 2006. The Torrent was essentially a Chevrolet Equinox on the Theta platform. The Torrent was introduced at the 2005 Los Angeles Auto Show and went on sale in late summer 2005. The Torrent shared its basic body structure and mechanicals with the Equinox; however, the Torrent had a different front and rear end which makes it appear like a Pontiac rather than a Chevrolet. The suspension was also modified to be firmer and sportier and was dubbed FE2. Finally, the electronic power steering was also recalibrated to deliver a firmer, less artificial feel. The Torrent shared the Equinox's 3.4 L V6 built in China. It was mated to a 5-speed automatic transmission that is made in Japan. The Pontiac Torrent was featured as one of the prizes in the reality television series Survivor in 2005 as well as Criss Angel Mindfreak in the same year. GXP The GXP trim comes with a new 6 speed automatic Transmission (with Manual Tap Up/Down shifting capability) paired to a 3.6L DOHC SFI V6 with engine, (with a reported 0-60 mph time of 6.9 seconds). Other features include: 18 inch 5-spoke chrome wheels, twin hood scoops, and a unique front and rear body kit. The GXP edition Torrent is long overall, wide, and tall. The GXP Torrent sits lower to the ground and has of ground clearance. The lower stance is accented by the 18 inch wheels and the absent roof rack, giving the Torrent a smoother design flow compared to the standard Torrent. The GXP model also features a performance-tuned suspension, hydraulic power-assisted steering (as opposed to the electric power-assisted standard Torrent), improved interior trim (featuring piano black and chrome trim on the console and dash gauges), dual chrome-tipped exhaust, and GXP specific gauges and console trim. A navigation system is an option along with heated sport leather seats, DVD entertainment system, and Sunroof. The GXP became available for sale in the fall of 2007. Podium Edition For the 2008 model year, the Torrent gets the Podium Edition trim for the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympic Games. This trim is sold only in Canada. Image:2008-Pontiac-Torrent-GXP-DC.jpg|2008 Pontiac Torrent GXP Image:'08 Pontiac Torrent Podium Edition (Montreal).JPG|2008 Pontiac Torrent Podium Edition from the Montreal Auto Show Discontinuation The Torrent was discontinued after the 2009 model year as part of General Motors having dropped the Pontiac brand. A Buick Theta crossover SUV was supposed to be made, effectively taking place of the Pontiac Torrent. But instead, GM gave up the Torrent to the GMC brand, and renamed it the GMC Terrain, which also replaces the body-on-frame GMC Envoy and Isuzu Ascender (a rebadged GMC Envoy) because of Isuzu leaving the United States market after 2009. Like the Torrent, the GMC Terrain shares the same Theta platform. Sales References External links *Official American website *Official Canadian website *Torrent and other GM crossovers fan site *Pontiac Torrent Forum Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Torrent Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2005 Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks of the United States